Show Choir Is Back
by BlaireBrooks
Summary: (Finn is alive and is married to Rachel) The old New Directions get back together to face off against Jessie St. James, Sebastian Smythe, and others in something they know all know well about:show choir. •please leave a review • I post at least 2 chapters a day•
1. Intro

**Rachel's POV**

Life is a roller coaster right now. I just won my second Tony and my husband, Finn is graduating with a degree in acting. I do miss Ohio though. My dads aren't speaking unfortunately and if I go back to visit I don't know who I would stay with! I'm not going to pick one dad over the other! Also, my audition was canceled. They said they couldn't have someone with my "bad reputation". I don't know what that's about! "That's So Rachel"'is a distant memory for every other director. Hmmm. Maybe this one can't handle my star power. Finn looked so excited for me though, I don't know how I'm going to tell him./span/p

 **Finn's POV**

My life hurts right now. Or maybe that's just my leg. I was hit by a motorcycle an hour ago and am currently in the hospital. Rachel doesn't know. I know she's homesick and wants to go back to Lima before her next audition, but her audition is in a week and the nurse said my leg would take at least a week and a half to heal before I can walk on it again. It's luckily not broken though, just badly bruised. I don't know what to do.

 **Kurt's POV**

I've graduated from NYADA last year and Blaine graduates this year. Right now I am in charge of a team at Vogue and auditioning once in a while. Life is good. Blaine and I are going back to Lima in two weeks to see the New Directions' sectionals. I remember back in the old days when I was in the New Directions...I miss it...


	2. still Intro

**Blaine's POV**

My life is awesome! I'm married to the love of my life, Kurt, I'm graduating from NYADA, and I'm going back to Lima soon! The only thing that could be better is if all of the old New Directions were going. I was on the show choir blog yesterday and apparently Jessie St. James is hosting a mini-competition for people who have already graduated. He even bought

trophies! Hmmm...that gives me an idea...

 **Santana's POV**

I'm amazing. I'm married to Brittany, I'm a bigger star than that Berry troll, and my abuela is visiting me, in Hollywood, tomorrow! _Santana's phone rings._ Who's this? "Hello? Is this Santana Lopez?" The phone says. "Yeah who the heck did you think it was?" I said. "Your abuela...She's in the hospital" "What?" I hang up. I'm hopping on the next plane to Lima. "Brittany! We're going to Lima!"

 **Brittany's POV**

"Ok" I say. I was getting homesick anyways. I'm currently in Hollywood to design coding to encrypt nuclear launch codes. The codes are 53...wait I can't tell anyone, forgot about that. I'm also in Hollywood for Santana of course! But now we're going to Lima. Yay! Lord Tubbington is currently still there with a cat-sitter because he's allergic to Hollywood unfortunately. Well that's what he said at least.

 **Sam's POV**

My life is pretty sweet right now. I'm dating Mercedes and I'm a model. I'm on the side of a lot of buses and I'm even on billboards! I'm going back to Lima with Mercedes to film a music video. Artie is directing the video. I'm so famous! Dude, I never thought I'd get here. My pay check is pretty big, so I was able to buy a nice house for my family. Mercedes helped to pay and I still feel guilty about that, but my family is happy and so am I.

 **Mercedes' POV**

I just released my third album and it is a smash! I'm dating Sam AGAIN and it's working out so far. I live wherever I want to. I don't really settle down much. Maybe only for a month or two at a time. I currently live in L.A. and I love it here. I want to move to New York in is pretty soon. Im not going on another tour for awhile so, I'm going to Lima now cause I'm making my music video with the help of Artie, Sam, and Hopefully some of my other friends.

 **Artie's POV**

Life is good. I've graduated from college and I've already directed a movie! I'm going back to Lima soon to direct Mercedes' music video. I'm single and I don't mind it at all. Directing that movie made me some money and I bought a new wheelchair. It's awesome! I don't have to manually wheel myself around anymore, 'cause the wheelchair has a motor or whatever. Life is great!


	3. More Intro

**Tina's POV**

I think I'll ask Mike to marry me. We've been dating for a year, so I hope he'll say yes this time. I've achieved my dream by the way. I'm a performer. A singer. I sing on stages in front of hundreds of people in the audience, In Las Vegas. I've FINALLY taken centre stage.

 **Mike's POV**

I'm a dancer! I've made it. I'm a backup dancer for some pretty famous people, but usually I teach at my dancing studio in Las Vegas. I'm dating Tina and I think I'm in love. I want to propose to her but I don't know how.

 **Puck's POV**

Are. You. Kidding. Me. I've been sent back home, to Lima because some jerk shot down my plane. Sure, it's war, but who does he think he is? When I'm not fighting, I'm with Quinn, or Beth. Shelby has cancer, and an unhealthy heart and is in the hospital. In addition to that, she doesn't want Beth to get too attached to her. Quinn and I are now raising her.

 **Quinn's POV**

I feel absolutely ecstatic. I'm raising Beth with Puck, my fiancé, I'm a cheerleading coach for Carmel High, and my dad has recently accepted me back into the family. He also is back with mom. Oh, Carmel High apparently disbanded Vocal Adrenaline, since their boosters stopped funding them, because they kept losing Nationals to the New Directions. Speaking of the New Directions, their rehearsals should be going on right now. I think I'll go visit them.

 _20 minutes later_

I walk into the auditorium to see the band cleaning up. "Darn it." I say. A girl from the band looks up "You're Quinn Fabray! You used to be in the New Directions! Hi! My name's Lacey" "Hey Lacey" Then a thought hit me "Lacey, how much does the band rehearse?" I mean seriously, they know every single song we sing. "You don't wanna know" says a guy from the band. Well then...


	4. Show Choir

**Lima, Ohio**

Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine sit in the auditorium.

Mercedes: So I was wondering if you guys wanted to be in my music video.

Quinn:Sure, I'm in.

Puck: Why not

Santana: Might as well, since I'm here.

Brittany: Wait, we wouldn't be permanently in the video right?

Mercedes: What?

Brittany: You said do we want to be in your music video, would we be in it permanently?

Mercedes:* _sigh*_ no not really.

Brittany: Ok, I'm in.

Kurt and Blaine: (look at each other) Sure

Artie: Ok, why don't we meet up in here tomorrow at the same time since Mr. Shue said we're allowed in here any day from 5-6:30

All:Sure

Blaine: So, on the show choir blog Jessie St. Ja-

Santana: There's a show choir blog?

Blaine: Yeah, I've brought it up several times

Santana: That's lamer then anything even _I_ could think of.

Blaine: Anyways, Jessie St. James is hosting a show choir competition for people who used to be in show choir, but already graduated. I was thinking that we should compete!

Kurt: Oh my gosh! Blaine, why didn't you tell me about this!

Blaine: I wanted to surprise you

Kurt: I love you!

Santana: (rolls eyes) get a room

Artie: I think that's a great idea

Santana: Yeah, I think there's a room right ov-

Artie: No, not that. Well maybe. But I was talking about the show choir competition.

Mercedes: And we could maybe use the song that I wrote

Quinn: I love this idea, but who's judging the competition?

Blaine: Carmen Tibideux

Kurt: She scares me.

Puck: I'm in, but don't you think we need more people then this if we're going to compete?

Sam: Yeah, so while you guys were talking I texted Rachel, Finn, Tina, and Mike.

Quinn:Are they coming?

Sam: Rachel and Finn won't be here for another two weeks or something 'cause of Finn's leg, and Tina and Mike are coming in three days!

Mercedes: It's awesome that they can come on such short notice

Santana: I'm guessing they had nothing better to do

Artie: (looks at the clock) It's 6:27 we should go now!

Blaine: Meet back here tomorrow at 5?

All: Sure

-Everyone leaves the auditorium-

 **New York, In the Hospital**

Rachel: Finn! Why didn't you just tell me that you were HIT BY A MOTORCYCLE!

Finn: Well I didn't want to get you upset about being delayed to go back to Lima

Rachel: Oh Finn, it's not you fault that you got hit by a motorcycle.

Finn: Well I can't wait to get back to Lima. I'm really excited to be back in show choir with all of our old friends!

Rachel: What about the movie your going to star in?

Finn: We don't start filming until February. It's November right now. There's still more then two months.

Rachel: Ok! I'm so excited!


	5. A crazy day

**The Next Day...**

 **6:00am-Rachel's POV**

My alarm clock goes off. I smile and get up. I decided to head to the gym first and then eat breakfast at a café or something. I'll go to the hospital to see Finn later, when it's open to visitors. And I have to buy our plane tickets back to Lima, and I have to decide where to stay, and I have t-. You know what? I'm not going to worry about it. I'm just going to get through my morning, visit Finn, and _then_ worry about it.

 **7:00-Puck's POV**

I'm used to getting up A LOT earlier then this, so it's nice to sleep in. But I have to get up eventually and I want to be up before Beth. Quinn seems tired, I've never realized how much effort it takes to raise a kid. Quinn and I have decided to have Beth be the flower girl at our wedding. Honestly, I think going to war might be a little easier then raising a child, but I'm glad I'm here now. I've decided to stay here instead of going back to war though, and I'll go back to my pool cleaning business.

 **8:00-Kurt**

I'm up earlier then Blaine, so I decide to make him breakfast in bed. We're staying at Finn and I's parents house, and I find my dad in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

Kurt: Dad, I thought you'd be at work?

Burt: Well, I'm not opening today until 10:00 so I still have some time.

Kurt: I thought you opened earlier than that.

Burt: Well I'm getting old, son

Kurt: Dad...please don't tell me you're having heart problems again...

Burt: No, I'm just getting old

Kurt: (sighs in relief) you had me worried for a second there!

Burt: (hugs Kurt) Don't worry...

 **9:00-Blaine's POV**

I wake up to see a platter with breakfast on it. Unlike Kurt, whose hair is always perfect, my hair is quite messy. Kurt smiles and says "good morning!" I smile back. I have the best husband ever. I sit up and enjoy the delicious eggs, bacon,sausage, and orange juice.

 **10:00-Finn's POV**

Being in the hospital sucks. There's nothing to do. Well I got SOMETHING done I guess. I got plane tickets online to go to Lima. That killed like 20 minutes. Rachel stays with me a lot, but I'm still usually really bored. I don't even know why I'm here. Sure, everything hurts and my leg was close to being broken but it wasn't! So, I don't know what the big deal is. Actually though, why _am_ I here?

 **11:00-Santana's POV**

I walk in the hospital and sign in. I go to the room that my abuela is staying in. I open the door.

(Please forgive me if the Spanish isn't correct, I tried my best to use google translate)

(Oh and abuela means grandma)

Santana: Abuela? It's me Santana.

Abuela: Santana! Cómo estás (how are you)

Santana:Bueno (good), ¿que pasó? (What happened?)

Abuela: I have cancer.

Those three words caught Santana off guard. She hugged her abuela and she didn't want to let go.

 **12:00-Mercedes POV**

I feel like my music video could really be a hit! And now that well have the whole gang soon, it'll be the best it can be. All of this really reminds me of the times when I was in high school. Actually that gives me an idea. I call Sam "Meet me outside of the Lima Bean"I say. "Okay. Why?" He asks. "See you in 15 minutes!"I hang up and go buy a slushy.

 _15 minute_ later...

I hand Sam the slushy and say "This one's for drinking, but remember that guy, Hunter Clarington?" He responds "The guy who slushied Blaine with rock sugar or whatever in it?" I nod, "Yeah him. I think he needs a good, cold, sticky splash of karma. When the rest of the gang arrives let's do a group attack." He smiles "You're crazy and genuis at the same time.

 **1:00-Artie's POV**

I sit in the Lima Bean with Kitty. I haven't seen her in awhile. I lied. Being is lonely and not very fun sometimes.

Artie: Thanks for meeting me today.

Kitty: Yeah no problem I was visiting here from Yale anyways.

Artie: You go to Yale that's great!

Kitty: Yeah I'm going to be a doctor

Artie: Well that's great!...

Kitty:...Artie what are you doing here. We haven't spoken in years, this isn't just some friendly reunion...

Artie: Well to be honest...I want you back Kitty.

Kitty: Ha. If you wanted me, you shouldn't have left me without a warning or goodbye.

Artie: I'm sorry about that Kitty b-

Kitty: Sorry Artie but it is what it is, and I think we shouldn't speak from now on.

Kitty gets up and leaves. Artie sighs and drinks the rest of his coffee alone.

 **2:00-Brittany's POV**

I sit on my bed with Tubbs my cat. While Santana is at her mom's house. Her grandma has cancer. And that's not the only shocking news I've heard today. Lord Tubbington was lying to me! He's NOT allergic to Hollywood. I wish there was some way to get over this sad feeling...I have an idea! I call Quinn...

 **2:30- Quinn's POV**

I get to Brittany's house. I hold in a groan when I look in her room. I see two chairs and some fondue. That can only mean one thing...

 _Fondue for two! Fondue for two! That's some hot dish! Fondue for two!_

Brittany: Hello everyone, welcome to fondue for two, with today's special guest Quinn Fabray.

Quinn: (smiles and waves) Hi.

Brittany: So, Quinn what's going on with your life right now?

Quinn: Well I'm dating Puck, raising Beth, and coaching a cheerleading team.

Brittany: Is the rumour that you're pregnant again true?

Quinn: Definitely not!

Brittany: Are you sure? Tubbs has a sixth sense...and you do look like you're putting on the pounds...

Quinn: Hey! I love Beth, but I do not want to get pregnant again.

Brittany: Suit yourself!


	6. A crazy day continued

**3:00- Tina's POV**

So, I'm heading to Lima the day after tomorrow with Mike and I'm excited and all but I don't really want to just sway in the background again. Honestly, Rachel's amazing and for our group to function you need soloists and you need swayers. I just happen to be a swayer...Well it's already 3:00 so it's pretty late for lunch, and Mike and I wanted to go out today so maybe we'll go out for dinner.

 **4:00- Sam's POV**

I'm thinking of visiting my family while I'm in Ohio, but that'll have to wait for another day since it's almost time to meet in the auditorium. I hope everyone remembers to come! My stomach grumbles. I'm getting hungry but I was going to wait until after the meeting to go to breadsticks...WHAT AM I GOING TO DO...wait...there's no wrong time for a snack!

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's just to balance out that the other chapter was so long. I post at least two chapters every day so stay tuned!**


	7. The fight

**IN THE AUDITORIUM**

 _Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Puck, and Quinn sit on the stage._

Quinn: "Soooo... what should we do?"

Kurt: "Let's just admit it. Rachel and Finn were the leaders!"

Artie: "Its true..."

Blaine: "Well we should definitely sing don't stop believing."

Mercedes: "And we can do an original!"

Puck: "Should we start rehearsing?"

Sam: "We can't until the rest of us get here...that'll be another two weeks! And Rachel and Finn are always the ones who sing the solos in Don't Stop Believin'!"

Santana: "I'm hungry and bored let's go to breadsticks."

 **Kurt's POV**

We were just about to walk into Breadsticks when I hear this guy say "Don't be a gay!" to his friend who was apparently not drinking w beer. I turn around and say "Hey, that's offensive!" He snaps back " What are you gonna do about it?" I step forward and say "This." as I punch him right in the nose. He smiles that sick sick smile that makes you just wanna look away and says "you're gonna regret that". The guy punches me a couple times and it hurts. But then it gets worse. He pulls out a knife and stabs me in the leg. Once. Twice. I fall to the ground as blood gushes out of the wound. I watch as Santana runs at the guy and yells "Oh hell no!" And pushes the guy against the wall. Then, Puck delivers the final blow and the guy falls to the ground. He groans and starts to get up, but he looks as if he's in a lot of pain and he just gives up and falls to the ground. The sound of an ambulance blares. But everything seems distant. Then the world goes black.


	8. Bad news

**Rachel and Finn's Place**

"So why were you at the hospital?" Rachel asked Finn. "Well," Finn said, "you know that small commercial I was in?" Rachel nodded her head. Finn continued "Well one of the nurses saw it and was obsessed with me..." Rachel rolled her eyes, then she looked estatic "Wait, does this mean we can go to Lima early?!" Finn nodded and smiled. Then Rachel's phone rang.

 **Sam's POV**

Rachel... PICK UP!

Rachel: "Hello?"

Sam: "Rachel...Kurt was beat up...and it was bad..."

Rachel: "...What? How bad?...

Sam: "The guy even stabbed him in the leg...he...he might not make it..."

Rachel: "I'll be on the next flight to Lima."

Sam: "What about Finn?"

Rachwl: "He's coming too...it's a story for another time. And right now my best friend needs me to be there."

 **Rachel's POV**

I hang up. I can't believe it. "Finn, get your things. We're going to Lima. Kurt..." my voice cracks and tears stream down my face as I say "Kurt was hurt bad...he might not make it." Finn doesn't say anything he just holds me and I think he was crying too. We stay like that for another 5 minutes, quickly pack our things, hail a cab, and hop on a plane.

 **Kurt's POV**

Life hurts or maybe that's just my leg. I'm so bored. Blaine looks so sad. The doctors said I might not make it because I've lost so much blood, but I'll live. I hope.

 **Blaine's POV**

What if he doesn't make it? I can't lose him. I can't. I'll never love like this again. I'm pretty sure you only get one soul mate. And Kurt's mine...


	9. The hospital

Blaine's POV

I don't know what'll happen now. Will we still be in that show choir competition? Will Kurt make it? Will the guy who hit him get arrested? Well, Kurt did hit him first but he had A KNIFE. I'm so glad Puck and Santana were there. I was frozen with fear and couldn't do ANYTHING. What if they weren't there? I would've watched my husband maybe die in front of me and I wouldn't have even done anything! And I didn't even think to call an ambulance, but Mercedes already had that covered right after he pulled out the knife. What did I do? I stood there and watched. Kurt would've done something if the roles were reversed. And couldn't I have possibly seen this coming? He's been in the hospital before for this kinda stuff. He needs to stop going after people twice his size. Even if they don't accept him. No. I should've stepped in when he threw the first punch. We're just so lucky that the guy didn't stab him somewhere that could've killed him. His leg is weak, but after a long while it will heal. That's what the doctors said. I hope they're right.

Kurt's POV

Uh oh. Blaine has that look on his face. He's definitely overthinking things. "Blaine?" I say "I just want you to know that you're the best husband ever. Thanks for staying here with me all day." He nods and puts on a weak smile. "And Blaine, I can be like Artie for awhile I can dance in a wheelchair better then Finn can dance, so I will DEFINITELY be in that show choir competition. Jessie St. James will be getting a good dose of defeat soon." I say as I smile. This time when I look at Blaine, he looks so genuinely happy it makes me want to melt.

Rachel's POV

I FINALLY get to the hospital after an airplane ride and a taxi (I may or may not have bribed the taxi driver to speed) and when I see Kurt, my best friend I have to hold the tears back. The doctor walks in and she says "He's lost a lot of blood. Are any of you that are his blood type willing to donate some blood? I see Blaine frown "I'm not his blood type" he says. Finn says "Me either." Then it hits me I'm his blood type. But the only time that I can deal with blood is when it's stage blood. But I have to do it. For Kurt.

Tina's POV

When I heard the news about Kurt I instantly started sobbing. Mike was with me and comforted me, but now that I've arrived at the hospital I've started tearing up again. When I see Kurt I start sobbing again. He says, "Tina Cohen-Chang don't you worry about me! As long as you don't vapo-rape my husband again I'll be fine!"


	10. Family

**Rachel's POV**

You'll never guess we're staying in Lima. We visited Shelby (my mom) in the hospital after we saw Kurt and she offered to let us stay at her place! She's not using it since she's staying in the hospital. Her heart isn't doing so well. In addition she's getting fevers EVERY DAY. I feel so bad for her...

 **Finn's POV**

I can't wait to start rehearsing for show choir again! Kurt said that he'd be joining us in rehearsal. The doctors don't agree with him though. However, they said if he _really_ wanted to go that they would let him. But only if he used crutches and puts no pressure whatsoever on his right leg. Kurt was glad he didn't have to use a wheelchair! Kurt, my crazy brother, keeps on getting into fights! Although we're just step-brothers, I couldn't stand losing another family member right now. Nobody knows about this, but a couple of weeks ago, someone called me. And they knew my dad. They said that he didn't die of a drug overdose, but of something that couldn't be spoken of over the phone. What could it be? He wants to meet me in L.A. in two weeks, but I don't know how I'll tell Rachel. And I can't exactly go without her knowing. She would be so worried about me, and I can't live with guilt. And I don't even know if that guy really knew my dad. But...it's a possibility. And I want to know more about my dad...

 **Blaine's POV**

Kurt's going to be ok! It's all going to be all right. Nothing could go wrong now! That's what I kept telling myself after we found out that Kurt's wound had gotten infected and that they had to keep him mostly in the hospital for two more weeks. The show choir competition is on January 2nd. It's November 29th. That just leaves us with February to rehearse. And if Kurt has to stay here for another two weeks, we'll only have about half a month to rehearse. And we all know that most of us are rusty. Wait... we'll just rehearse in the hospital. We'll do choreography in the last two weeks. That's enough time! I hope.

Quinn's POV

Whenever I thought of starting a family with my newly-we'd husband I didn't ever think that we'd already have a daughter! And...I can't believe I made the same mistake in a row. I'm pregnant again. I don't know what to do. I'm obviously going to tell Puck. Even though Beth is getting older, I don't think we can raise two kids. I don't know what to do!

Artie's POV

I'm getting Kitty back. That's that. I need someone with good advice. My mom! I go home. I open the door and who do I see inside? Kitty.


End file.
